Lorelai's Love Chronicles
by Glitter Girl0588
Summary: Short tales of Lorelai's part love life.......
1. Jim

~ Lorelai's Love Chronicles~  
  
"Mommy, tell me a story!" asked a excited, younger Rory.  
"Sure sweetie," replied the 20-year-old mother.  
"About your boyfriends!" squealed the 4-year-old.  
"Ok, Rory. Let Mommy think for a while." she said. "Ah-ha I've got one........."  
  
I had been going out with Jim since the beginning of the year. It was almost  
Valentine's Day and I had his Valentine all ready. It had a picture of a little honeybee and said  
"Bee Mine" on the cover. Sure it was corny, but it was also $2.75. Hey, did you think I  
would make a valentine?  
So anyway, Valentine's Day is always the 14th of February and in 5th grade,  
believe me, there is a serious sensation every February 14th. In the year 1979, it fell  
on a Friday, which did not help the chaos.   
None of the couples ever gave Valentines to other people besides their "spouses".  
Jim and I weren't about to break that tradition. Maybe I should tell you more about Jim.  
He was the tallest boy in the class and the object of every girl's desire, but I had him. But  
of course, having a popular boyfriend had its ups and its downs. That year I was going to  
learn it the hard way.  
Along with the corny card, I also got Jim a little teddy bear, courtesy of  
Emily Gilmore, my probing mother. She insisted I get Jim more than a card, and I  
was beginning to regret the day I told her we were going out.  
Besides that, everything else was set and ready to go. The teacher gave us  
construction paper to make "mailboxes" to put the cards in. Mine was careless, but feminine,  
and the crooked handwriting spelled "Lorelai" across the pink paper. I chose a Cupid  
sticker to put on the already crowded mailbox.  
When we all finished, finally it was time to exchange the Valentines. We all lined  
up in the hall, and one by one, put the Valentines on the designated places. I placed  
the teddy bear on Jim's desk and put the card in his mailbox, which was alarmingly messy  
and ugly. Did he care anything for love?  
I sighed and stepped out of the room, letting the next person in. I flashed Jim  
a thumbs-up sign but he didn't flash one back. That got me worried.   
The Valentines I got were either from my friends or anonymous male admirers.  
Some of them were signed and some of them weren't. The largest one, a red envelope with  
some chocolates attached, was at the bottom, and I decided to save for last.  
Before I could get to it, though, my arch-enemy, Tara Links, said aloud," Since  
when is my name Lorelai?"  
I looked at Jim and his face was so green I was thinking about dumping him right  
there. The card he had meant to give to me was small and cheap, and I remembered the   
large chocolates at the bottom. Sure enough, the card read," To Tara, Go out with me?  
I'll dump Lorelai. Love, Jim."   
Jim stared at the card and teddy bear. I grabbed them off his desk, threw them out,  
and yelled at him," You're dumped, Jim Winston!"  
Laughter tittered throughout the class. The teacher looked up alarmed.  
Jim was turning bright red, but determined to sass me back, he walked over to Tara and  
did what he was planning to do all along- go out with her.  
I didn't really care, except I had been expecting so much more and I thought that  
I had been cheated out of my first Valentine's Day with a boyfriend. But it didn't really matter  
much, because then I found Christian-  
  
"Mommy, tell me about Christian tomorrow." said Rory." I'm tired"  
"Ok, Rory, go to sleep, honey."  
"Night Mom."  
"Night Rory."  
  
2 b continued.... 


	2. Noah

Lorelai's Love Chronicles: Part 2  
  
a/n: if i don't get feedbacks i guess i'll stop here, and if i do, then the good one is coming up  
with christopher.  
  
"Mom, I'm not tired."  
"A story?" asked her mother.  
"How'd you guess?"   
  
Seventh grade was a fairly productive year. There was all those nice dances and   
the annoying dresses, but still, my parent's strict rules certainly didn't keep me from having  
fun.  
There was a Valentine's Day dance at Grover Middle School, like a real dance, with  
dates and everything. I was pretty lucky because I had a choice of guys AND dresses. My mother  
agreed with me on that one.  
The invitations started shooting towards me about a week before the dance. I didn't have  
a boyfriend, and there were lots of people I could go with. I had gotten a dead invitation from a  
guy named Noah. I say it was dead because it really was. Then, I was just so naive, and judged him  
so quickly that I didn't think that I could ever go to the dance with Noah. I remember making   
my decision on a jock named Richard that I thought would be fun. When I saw how stupid and  
mean he was 2 days before the extravaganza, I had to make another decision and fast.  
When I walked to the elementary school once, I saw that Noah was coaching the little  
kids in softball. Something stirred in me, and it made me give Noah a chance. He was in the running  
again.  
I began to observe my would-be dates once again, and almost all of them were out of the  
question. One of them was a lady-killer, one was a bully, another looked like he was on drugs, you get  
the idea. It all came down to Noah. And when I saw him stand up for another guy more unpopular than  
he was, I knew who I was going to accept.  
"Noah!" I had called racing after him. He had replied," Hi Lorelai," surprised and happy to  
see me. When I told him that I wanted to go to the dance with him, his face lit up so bright, I was  
practically blinded. That told me I had made the right decision.  
I wore a red slip dress and a white cardigan over it. Wearing the red corsage that he had  
brought for me, Emily, as I called her then, couldn't stop taking pictures.  
When we finally got out of the house, Dad got Bob, the chaffeur, to take us. The gym looked   
awesome and I was seriously getting excited. Noah and I danced all night, and when I saw the guy's that  
I had turned down, half hearted looks, I figured they weren't much anyway.  
Noah was so intelligent and funny. I just couldn't believe I hadn't noticed that before. I had such  
a good time, and no one could ever tell me that I had made the wrong decision. We danced all night, and he  
gave me an incredible kiss at the end.   
  
"We went out for 7th and 8th grade until he found someone else." said Lorelai dreamily." Those were  
some happy times."  
"ZZZZZZZZZZ" was her reply.  
  
2 B continued.... 


	3. Christopher

Lorelai's Love Chronicles: Part 3  
  
  
"We had so much fun last night, Mom." exclaimed a 16-year-old Rory.  
"Dean seems like a nice guy."  
"Yeah, he is. I wonder if we'll fall in love." pondered Rory," How did you and Dad fall in love?"  
"Oh, that's a classic tale." said Lorelai confidentially. "But since it's Valentine's Day, I'll tell you."  
  
High school, junior year, started out normally, the same friends, the same guys, and the  
same mold of boring teachers. In December, a week before Christmas break, a new boy stepped into  
Spanish 4 and handed the teacher a note from the principal. Mrs. James nodded and motioned to the  
seat beside mine and introduced him to the class as Christopher Walker. Tall and handsome, he seemed  
utterly brilliant and perfect. He muttered a silent hello to me and I smiled back.  
We walked out of class together and he asked if he could be my buddy and go to all of my  
classes. I agreed. So he took a locker across the hall and followed me to English Lit. From this  
"buddy-hood", we became great friends.  
We went on dates sometimes, and I also discovered then under his nice exterior, he also  
had a wild man in him, and we went around breaking rules. My mother and father didn't exactly  
approve him, but they didn't actually disapprove because they never got to see him more than  
two minutes. When they invited him for dinner at the Gilmore estate, I always came up with  
a good excuse, not wanting to be embarassed.  
Pretty soon, we realized that our friendship was blooming into a full-fledged love and  
we spent every waking moment with each other. Prom, dances, weekends, classes, studying, we  
always did it together.   
One time, he took me to a nice restaurant, and even though he probably couldn't  
afford it, he insisted that we should celebrate our 6 month aniversary. It was so much fun.  
And it wasn't even the nice, fancy things that he offered. Christopher was just plain funny.  
Even the short walks to class were enjoyed, and the talks we had in the coffee house, those  
were so great (Christopher is the one who got me hooked on coffee, by the way), and I forgot  
about everyone- Jim, Christian, Noah, Bob, Jeff- every single guy I had "fell" for.  
I guess that's why it led to what happened. It was prom, and afterwards, I think everyone  
was a little drunk, and when one of his friends invited us................  
So I got pregnant, and he proposed, being the sweet gentleman that he was. But I said  
no because that would have ruined both of our futures. He could never be as good as a father as he  
was a smart entrepeneur.  
That's why he's not here right now, but he will always be one of my dearest friends  
and he will always be in my heart.  
  
"I miss Dad." said Rory.  
"Yeah."  
"Is he coming?" asked Rory.  
"Yup, this Thursday (hint hint)."  
"Valentine's Day."  
"Mm-hmm."  
  
~The End~ 


End file.
